mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Alktos Mecha
Akltos Mecha are the various types of mechs that appeared in the 2000 anime series Gear Fighter Dendoh. They are divided into two factions: GEAR (Guard Earth and Advanced Reconnaissance) and the Galfa Empire, both of which have their origins related to the alien planet Alktos. GEAR Machines Gear Fighter Dendoh (GEAR戦士電童, Gia Faitaa Dendou) *'Spec' **'Height' 24.5 meters **'Weight' 399.8 tons **'Flight Speed': 999 kilometers per hour *'Pilots': Ginga and Hokuto. Later, just Ginga. It follows the exact movements of Ginga and Hokuto within the cockpit. It is equipped with turbines on it’s arms and legs that can only be controlled upon being programmed by Ginga and Hokuto’s Gear Commanders. Unlike most other super robots, Dendoh runs on giant-sized, super strength batteries kept in it’s backpack. Powers include anti-gravitational flight, high jumping, and turbine rotors on the arms and legs that allow Dendoh to smash into his enemies, maneuver on the ground, and deflect enemy attacks. Techniques: Whirling Trio: Dendoh spins on the ground on it’s turbines, flings the opponent into the air and smashes it back to the ground. Lightning Blade: Dendoh can conduct energy from it’s turbines that can shoot out to slice into the enemies like blades. Steel Wrist Smasher: Dendoh smashes into it’s opponents with the turbines on it’s arms. Whirlpool Rotation Kick: Dendoh performs a sidekick with it’s leg turbines. Heavy Blast Drop: Dendoh jumps to the sky and lands on it’s opponent with it’s leg turbines. Knight Gear Ogre (騎士GEAR凰牙, Naito Gia Ouga) *'Spec' **'Height' 28.5 meters **'weight' 401.0 tons **'Flight Speed': 1001 kilometers per hour *'Pilot': Black Knight Althea. Later, Hokuto. Ogre has the appearance of a black version of Dendoh. Much like Dendoh, Ogre runs on giant-sized, super strength batteries kept within it’s backpack. Powers include turbines on the legs and arms that allow it deflect enemy attacks, high jumping, and anti-gravitational flight. Unicorn Drill *'Spec' **'Height' 23.0 meters *'Body Part Attachment': Right Arm *'Owner': Hokuto First appeared in Episode 2. A Unicorn-based Data Weapon who can turn into a right-handed drill arm with the unicorn horn acting as the drill and mane can be used as blades. Powers include turning into data and flight. It’s Final Attack includes firing a twister-like beam from the drill. Viper Whip *'Spec' **'Height' 58.0 meters *'Body Part Attachment': Left Arm *'Owner': Althea First appeared in Episode 5. A Viper-based Data Weapon that can turn into an arm-mounted whip with the head acting as the tip of the whip and able to launch out of it’s hood. The fangs can be used to grab onto the opponent to swing them around. Powers include turning into data and levitation. It’s Final Attack includes spinning the whip in the air, charging it up, and shooting straight at the opponent with high speed. Leo Circle *'Spec' **'Height' 15.0 meters Bull Horn *'Spec' **'Height' 16.0 meters Dragon Flare *'Spec' **'Height' 27.0 meters Gatling Boar *'Spec' **'Height' 12.0 meters Chojuuoh Kiba *'Spec' **'Height' 17.4 meters Phoenix Alae *'Spec' **'Height' 20.4 meters Support Vehicles *'Valkyrie': A motorcycle used by Vega armed with ballistic missiles and has specialized tires capable of running on water and scaling buildings. *'Cell Fighter': A fighter created by GEAR to assist Dendoh and later Ogre that could fire a pair of lasers from its back and shoot a pair of batteries to recharge the duo in a technique called the Batter Shoot. *'Cell Booster': Cell Fighter after it was upgraded with each wing capable of firing a yellow laser and use a 14-tube missile pod and can use the Batter Shoot as well. Galfa Empire Seventeen years before the events of the series, Emperor Galfa was a biological manager program from planet Alktos that sought to destroy human life due to how they can and have easily destroyed nature. In an effort to save the environment from human intervention, he created a vast empire of machines to exterminate human life and named the empire after himself. In the final episode Galfa reveals his true form as a six headed mechanical dragon, possibly a reference to The Beast From The Sea or Orochi. After conquering the planet he created a large moon-sized satellite resembling the Death Star that emits an energy barrier that shields the entire planet and not only houses all of his forces, but also is armed with a gravitational cannon that can destroy planets. Main Forces *'Spiral City': flight, green lasers, underside drill, storage, an energy barrier, and an AI terminal program of the same name capable of emitting electricity. *'Galfa Sotai': First appear in episode 1. Powers include flight, assimilating beak and hand claws, purple energy bolts from the forehead, beak lasers, and a purple laser pistol. They are often translated as Galfa Soldiers and Robot Beasts. *'Witter': First appears in episode 1. Powers include a probe called a chip in his own image that is composed of liquid metal and is armed with a laser pistol, flight, an EMP field that can shut down electronics save for larger mechanical enemies and can slowly drain their energy, a segmented body that can be used as projectiles, pink finger lasers, and can reform as long as his head is intact. He fights Dendoh in episode 21. *'Absolute': First appears in episode 1. Powers include a probe called a chip in his own image that is composed of liquid metal and is armed with a laser pistol, a liquid metal body, and speed. He fights Dendoh in episode 26. *'Gourmet': First appears in episode 1. Powers include a probe called a chip in his own image that is composed of liquid metal and is armed with a laser pistol, flight, a pink mouth beam that can damage objects as large as the Aldebaran, a super electromagnetic net strong enough to disrupt the use of data weapons, back missiles, and extendable arms. He fights Dendoh in episode 25. *'Capture Machine Beast': First appear in episode 2. Powers include flight, a capture tentacle in each of its four underside spikes with them able to create a pink force field, and yellow lasers from the underside. *'Aldebaran': Appears in episode 11 and episodes 21 to 25. Powers include light speed flight, an underside tractor beam, and Galfa Guard storage. It serves as Emperor Galfa's space cruiser later commanded by Altiar. *'Lagou': Appears in episodes 15 to 19. Powers include flight, super speed, fangs, talons, consuming metal to regenerate, flames from his right head mouth, blue energy balls from his left head mouth, a whip tail, and virus spikes on the fin on his chest. It is not a machine rather it is the cyborg pet of Emperor Galfa. According to Meteo in episode 16 he is 22.2 meters tall, has a 57.5 meter wingspan, and weighs 955.5 tons. *'Galfa Guard': Appear in episodes 24 and 25. Powers include flight and green palm and scalp beams. *'Zero': First appears in episode 27. Powers include flight, an extendable metal staff, thirty eight green lasers around his body, holograms of his human form, and indefinite reformation. In human form he also possesses flight and his staff while also having a high resistance to projectiles, can hack into computers with little effort, can quickly move underwater, is armed with ball-like grenades as well as bombs capable of rivaling atomic blasts, and an extremely high resistance to explosions. He can combine with Vector to become Vector Zero. **'Vector': First appears in episode 27 although it does not return until episode 35. Powers include flight, a pair of blue lasers on the underside, and indefinite reformation. It is actually an automated suit of armor that Zero can combine into to become Vector Zero. **'Vector Zero': Appears in the final episode. Powers include flight, blue shoulder beams, a double sided spear version of Zero's staff, green finger lasers, and indefinite reformation. *'Emperor Galfa': Although he appears early in the series his true form is not seen until the final episode. Powers include an energy shield-like seal, six gigantic heads each being over 200 meters in length, circular energy fields that protect the jaws, and mouth flames that rival napalm. Machine Beasts *'Orbiton': Appears in episode 1. Powers include flight, green laser cannons from the right shoulder, and pelvis missiles. Unlike other machine beasts this is mass-produced as eighteen separate creatures instead of just one. *'Broadon': Appears in episode 2. Powers include purple lasers from its four eyes and palms, saw fingers, and extendable arms. *'Paraborn': Appears in episode 3. Its only known power is yellow heat beams from the satellite dish on its back. *'Scoodas': Appears in episode 5. Its only known power is speed and launching explosive tires from it’s fingers. It can execute a Triple Stream Attack, a homage to the Jet Stream Attack of the Black Tri-Stars from Mobile Suit Gundam. *'Mobiluz': Appears in episode 5. Powers include speed and launching explosive tires from it’s eyes. It can execute a Triple Stream Attack, a homage to the Jet Stream Attack of the Black Tri-Stars from Mobile Suit Gundam. *'Camioon': Appears in episode 5. Powers include speed and launching explosive tires from it’s mouth. It can execute a Triple Stream Attack, a homage to the Jet Stream Attack of the Black Tri-Stars from Mobile Suit Gundam. *'Fightersu': Appears in episode 6. Powers include flight, dual torso machine guns, and extendable jawed arms armed with missiles in the mouths. *'Siglight': Appears in episode 7. Although it showed no powers in the series it had extendable arms in the game. *'Crane': Appears in episode 7. Powers include an extendable claw crane and purple lasers from the top of its body. *'Tangil': Appears in episode 7. Powers include floating on top of water, missile pods on the top side, purple lasers from the many eyes on top of the bow and sides, *'Zonbel': Appears in episode 8. Powers include a pair of spiked discs that act like saws on its shovel claw and twin triple barreled machine guns. Professional Machines *'Virus': Appears in episodes 9, 10, and 11. Powers include swimming, flight, very powerful red energy balls from the torso, can morph into a fighter that flies at super sonic speeds, and an energy bladed bladed green laser gun with shots that rival napalm. In episode 37 it is depicted that Virus was one of Emperor Galfa's earliest minions. *'Lock': Appears in episodes 9, 10, and 11. Powers include flight, a large chest harpoon, swimming, and an extremely high body temperature. *'Error': Appears in episodes 9, 10, and 11. Powers include flight, extendable arms, pincer claw hands, and swimming. *'Bug': Appears in episodes 9, 10, and 11. Powers include flight, twin energy swords, swimming, a rainbow beam from its head cone, and emitting lightning pillars that can go on for several miles. In episode 37 it is depicted that Bug was one of Emperor Galfa's earliest minions. *'Crash': Appears in episodes 9 and 10.Powers include flight, strength, arm missiles, and dual shoulder energy cannons strong enough to destroy small islands. Although it was destroyed before pursuing Dendoh underwater, it is assumed it has the ability to swim like the other five members of Altair's platoon. *'Hang': Appears in episodes 9, 10, and 11. Powers include flight, a sword, a red club, a javelin, and swimming. In episode 37 it is depicted that Hang was one of Emperor Galfa's earliest minions. In the game it was also armed with floating mines orbiting it. *'Rom': Appears in episodes 21 and 22. Powers include flight, double sided spear that fires pink energy bolts, white energy nets, and a blue forehead beam that amplifies gear commanders. *'Ram': Appears in episodes 21 and 22. Powers include flight, a spike ended hammer that fires pink energy bolts, white energy nets, and a red forehead beam that amplifies gear commanders. *'Red Bit': Appears in episode 27. Powers include flight, a capsule form armed with a green laser at the top, a purple head laser, an ax tail, and light bending speed. *'Black Bit': Appears in episode 27. Powers include flight, a capsule form armed with a green laser at the top, a pink head laser, an ax tail, and light bending speed. *'Jel': Appears in episode 28. Powers include flight and a sphered transparent energy field that fires pink lasers and can fuse with pieces of destroyed machine professionals. **'Jam': Appears in episode 28. Powers include flight, four extendable arms with pincer claws, two launchable chest harpoons, arm missiles, and can morph into a fighter armed with pink energy balls fired from the wings. It is actually Jel after combining with the remains of Virus, Lock, Error, Bug, Crash, and Hang in Siberia. *'Trag': Appears in episode 29. Powers include flight, an energy beam from the chest, a green rapid-fire head laser, and can make its body tough enough to withstand a single final attack. *'Fritz': Appears in episode 29. Powers include swimming, flight, elephant tusks,and green explosive acid from its elephant-like trunk that can morph into energy balls while underwater. *'Diles': Appears in episode 31. Powers include disguising itself as a rock, swimming, flight, an extendable blade-like whip tail, and a sickle for each arm. *'Jack': Appears in episode 32. Powers include flight and twin red boomerangs. *'Legacy': Appears in episode 32. Powers include flight, head horn lightning, can morph its right hand into a sword by retracting the fingers, and a self-destruct system armed with a pair of restrainer belts in the sides that explodes at 20 kilometers above sea level. *'Bias': Appears in episodes 33 and 34. Powers include flight, a 14-tube rocket pod in each pectoral, a pink laser cannon on each hip, speed, and a resistance to energy based attacks. *'Worm': Appears in episodes 33 and 34. Powers include burrowing, whip-like arms when not in drill mode, and flight. *'Lance': Appears in episode 36. Powers include zweihander sword, and shield, and flight. *'Mace': Appears in episode 36. Powers include a long ax, a shield, and flight. Heavy Machines *'Spear': Appears in episode 13 although its presence is known at the end of episode 12. Powers include flight, four red spear arms, and green energy beams from the upper section. *'Scissors': Appears in episode 13. Powers include flight, launchable crushing beetle mandibles on the head on a tread, and a red heat ray from each wing, *'Elecideath Probe': Appear in episode 14. Powers include spear legs, burrowing through ice, a high resistance to cold, and purple eye beams. *'Elecideath': Appears in episode 14. Powers include flight, satellite hacking mines, summoning probes, burrowing through ice, a high resistance to cold, orange and purple head lasers, and can swim at 500 kilometers per hour. *'Filla': Appears in episode 15. Powers include flight, stinger tipped tendrils, tiny mines from its leaves, and purple lasers from each shoulder. *'Skasha': Appears in episode 16. Powers include flight, mouth rockets, pink lasers from its four arms, and can split itself in half and use both halves to entrap enemies in a yellow electrical field as it crushes them with its body. *'Defender': Appears in episode 17. Powers include flight, four remote pink energy barrier generators, and a pair of turbines that fire liquid nitrogen. *'Diver': Appears in episode 18. Powers include flight at 5000 knots, swimming as far down as ten kilometers underwater at 131 kilometers per hour, sharp teeth armed with laser cannon at each very end of the mouth, and a powerful tail. According to Dendoh's data it is 308.5 meters long although in actual length comparison it is barely over 100 meters. *'Azaroth': Appears in episode 19. Powers include flight and dual green laser cannons. *'Babulto': Appears in episode 20. Powers include flight, crab claw arms armed with flamethrowers, and explosive foam from its mouth.